


A Mother’s Heart

by Thehomiewhowrites



Series: Sora’s mom is here to fix almost everything [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (but he still falls for Xehanort’s shit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ava is reincarnated as Sora’s mom Au, F/M, Fix It Fic, Hurt/Comfort, KH3 hurt me, Kairi just wants her boys to be safe, Kingdom Hearts Spoilers, Less dark Riku!, M/M, Major canon divergence, Minor Crossover with FFXV, Momma bear ava, Multi, My children curse, No beta we die like illiterates, Noct is a dad, Please help I’ve never posted on AO3 before, Protect the sunshine boi, Smarter!Sora, Sora’s mom is here to fuck things up, Stronger!Sora, khux spoilers, like a lot, much fluff, will protect her babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehomiewhowrites/pseuds/Thehomiewhowrites
Summary: It’s never been easy for a mother. Not everyone can do the job, but when your child is suddenly pushed into in adventure and your world is destroyed, the gears start turning in your head. And when your son’s normally sweet friend becomes a jerk, you think even more.Kana loves her home and her family. A wonderful husband who helps her with almost everything, an amazing boy who carries the sun in his smiles, and his lovely friends who are with him at every turn. But when the integrity of the future is jeopardized, and the past she hoped to protect her son from comes literally knocking on her door, she makes a choice. The choice is one that changes the world as we know it and proves that a Mother’s love transcends the darkest night. And well, her husband might have something to do with it too.





	A Mother’s Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first fic on AO3!! I’m really excited and I’ve worked really hard on this. This chapter is more of a test run than anything, because if it works out I’m probably gonna move all my stories over here. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

It was a warm day on the beautiful beaches of Destiny Islands, and a middle aged woman stood on the shore as the waves licked at her feet. She stared out into the sunset, watching three teenagers play in the water, a smile gracing her attractive face. Her eyes were staring out at her ocean, one she adored as much as the moon, resting on a face the shape of a heart. Her skin was the color of creamy coffee, and was currently dripping wet, having just gotten out of the water herself, with cinnamon hair that brushed against the middle of her back. She held a pair of flip flops in her left hand, the right coming to rest on her waist, which was clothed in blue jean shorts and a red V-neck shirt, as a small silver crown necklace rested on her collarbone along a silver chain.

As she noticed the sun lowering and the sky getting darker, she called for them to come back. “Sora, Riku, Kairi! Come on back!” The three teens stopped their playing and cried out protests, causing her to chuckle softly. “If you three want to get ready for the bonfire in time, you might want to get out of there!” All three jumped up and ran out of the water, the silver haired boy, Riku being the first to reach her.

“Sorry Ms. Kana,” he smiled looking up at her as his friends reached them. She ruffled his hair and dropped her flip flops to the drier part of the ground.

Sora reached his mom and grinned, hugging her tightly and getting her even more wet than before. “Oof! Sora!” She shook her head and chuckled softly, hugging her baby tightly. “Let’s get home, ya? There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.” She looked over to Kairi with a gentle smile, “The sooner we get ready the more we can see.”

The group of four walked on from the shoreline, all the way to a small house that was within the tiny village. Once they all entered the house and dried of, Kana went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and the kids all sat on the couch. Riku and Kairi both looked at Sora, the silver haired boy speaking up first. “Sora, you should tell her. This dream has been messing with you all day..”

Kairi nodded in agreement with Riku. “He’s right. And don’t say that it hasn’t Sora.” The girl was firm with Sora, and he bit his lip as his mom walked into the room with the ingredients for s’mores and four cups of hot chocolate.

“So what do you need to tell me?” At the surprised look on Sora’s face, Kana almost smirked. “Sora, I could tell from the minute you three came back today that something was up. That, and I could hear you from the kitchen.” The three kids groaned in unison and she actually smirked, “Sora, you’re a Caelum, and we have a tendency to wear our emotions on our sleeves. Just take a look at your father.”

A soft, “I heard that!” came from Kana’s room, making her giggle.

After a small pout at his mother, Sora sighed. He leaned on the arm rest, placing his fist on his cheek as he explained the odd dream. “Well, I started off on the island, and then I noticed Riku out in the water. I started running up to him and then the ocean pulled back really far, you know, like a tsunami.” He kept going on, but stopped right before he got to the part with the weird platforms. “And I ended up continuing to fall through the ocean, and it was dark and I couldn’t breathe,” he glanced at the clock, seeing it as his saving grace, “Oh look, it’s time for the bonfire!” Sora grabbed the marshmallows and then ran out the door, causing Kana to sigh.

“He’s not telling me everything is he?” Riku and Kairi both shook their head at her. She let out another breath. “You both go ahead, I’ll be there soon with Noctis, okay?” The two teens looked at one another and nodded, grabbing the rest of the materials for the s’mores. She stood as they left and walked into her room, closing the door softly, and leaned against the door, staring into the closet.

The eyes of a mask stared her down, almost telling her “_You know what’s about to happen_.”

She let out a tiny whimper as she went into her closet, grabbing the mask off the wall. “Why? Why is it happening now, and to my son? To his innocence and his friends, a princess of heart of all people?” The solid gold eyes of the mask stared up at her, not having a response. “If this is going to happen…” she looked at the keyblade on the wall and pulled it down. She looked further into the closet, then grabbed a long, tunic-like outfit with a shawl and thin cape. “If I must don this once again…” she whispered, then shook her head, placing it back on its shelf in the closet. “Not yet, we don’t know how or when this will happen.” As she spoke, her voice shook in sadness, knowing she would have to call upon all her items once again, and it would be soon when she did.

“Then it’s time,” she summoned her keyblade to her hand, then dispelled it once more, feeling the power her original blade brought to her. “I have to pass this power onto him before it’s too late.”

She felt her body jump when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to a warm, damp chest. “You’re worrying too much, Kana, everything is gonna work out.” He spoke into her hair, crossing his arms around her front and rubbing his hands along her upper arms. “And even if you do have to wear it again, or even if you have to pass your power onto him, you and I both know that he will take everything in stride, and become the hero you were back then.”

She worked her way out of her husband’s arms and looked up at him. Unruly dark hair that was spiking out all over the place, fair skin and a thin, but no less muscular frame, that was who she saw. “Oh please, I was no hero, love.” He raised a perfect brow, and she rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t, I still fought in the war, I could barely get my people to safety! And yet…” she sighed and placed her fingers on his cheek.

Noctis Lucis Caelum closed his eyes and leaned into his wife’s delicate touch. “You found me.”

She nodded and placed her head on his chest, him wrapping an arm around her waist. “I found you..” a whisper that could barely be heard, but almost seemed like a yell in the silent house.

“And we have the most wonderful boy, and, if we were still in Lucis, a wonderful prince.” He kissed her forehead, pulling away from her to put on clothes. She waited for him, watching and wishing and hoping, gods was she hoping, that she could protect everyone. But she will protect who she could, her old friend, who wasn’t aware of himself yet, her kids, and her love.

Kana had gained a small smirk, “You know love, it was more like you found me, what with the entrance you made.”

“Oh what? Come on!” He almost pouted at her as she giggled at him.

“‘Oh what’ nothing love, I’m not the one who almost set my house on fire!” Her giggles became laughs as he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder and bounced her up and down, making her yelp and laugh even more. Kana pouted and began to playfully hit his back, “No, love come on! We gotta get to the bonfire or the kids will get suspicious!”

He groaned and set her down, pointing a finger in her face. “We will settle this later,” he said firmly, trying to scold his wife, but the smirk on his face gave him away.

“Oh hope so, _love_.” The cinnamon haired woman gave him a wink, a quick kiss on the lips, and started for the front door.

Noctis waited for a moment and chuckled, following after her to the door. Once he reached her, Kana grabbed his hand and walked him to the beach, where the trio of kids were messing around with their friends.

After her and her husband shared a look of pride at their son, they both sat on the sand, and Noct called for Sora. “Little Sky, come on over for a minute!”

Sora, who was enjoying a game of volleyball, froze in his tracks. He had been about to volley the ball back to the other team, but ended up dodging out of the way when it almost hit him. His team, which consisted of Riku and Kairi (of course) and another boy from his class, groaned at him. “Hey, at least it was out!” He grinned, giving them his signature smile, “but I gotta so see what mom and dad need, I’ll be right back!”

Sora waved at his friends and ran to his parents, who were now at the edge of the beach near the water. “What’s goin on, dad?” He shifted on his feet, pushing one more into the sand, then switching his weight. Kana smiled warmly up at him, and he immediately relaxed.

It was Kana who answered the question, “Sora, you know that I have secrets, as does your father, as do you.” Sora had the decency to look down, but his mother stood and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and he glanced at her eyes once more. Warm blue eyes, ones filled with love, sadness, and hope. Eyes that reminded Sora of the ocean, vast with knowledge and power, and yet he could only feel the mother’s love from them. “And I believe that we should all tell each other these secrets tonight.”

“Mom what are you talking about? Did something—“ His mother cut him off.

“Sora, join us in the training room at midnight, alright? We’ll explain what we mean then, and hopefully you’ll tell us _all_ of your dream, and not leave anything out.” Her tone told him that, even though she posed it as optional, he truly had no choice. He gave her a curt nod, letting himself be serious for a moment, and at her return nod, he knew he was to go back to his friends.

He dropped the seriousness as he ran back over, waving Riku and Kairi to him. “Guys, tomorrow can you meet me at the Secret Place? There’s things I wanna tell you.” Kairi gave Sora a smile and Riku placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “You know we’ll both be there, Sora.” Said boy looked at his best friends and gave them both a smile and a nod.

As the two adults watched their son and his friends, Kana couldn’t help but feel as though the happiness would end sooner than she expected. A line of light crossed her vision and she looked up at the night sky. The meteor shower began, and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of panic at what she and her husband were to do tonight. To tell her son _everything_… She couldn’t help but worry.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, hopefully a good set up. I know it’s not the longest chapter I could’ve done, but the next chapter will definitely be longer! 
> 
> Either way, thank you so so much for reading and I hope I’ll see you guys next time.   
＼( ◠‿◠ )


End file.
